Max Tennyson
60-61 64-65 65-66 / | zawód = Bohater Hydraulik Astronauta Nauczyciel | ciało = Humanoid | rodzina = Verdona (żona) Bill Tennyson (ojciec) Ashley Ethelridge (matka) Jedediah Tennyson (wujek) Gordon Tennyson (brat) Vera Tennyson (siostra) Joel Tennyson (bratanek) Carl Tennyson (syn) Frank Tennyson (syn) Sandra Tennyson (synowa) Natalie Tennyson (synowa) Kenneth Tennyson (wnuk) Ben Tennyson (wnuk) Gwen Tennyson (wnuczka) | pseudo = Tennyson Legendarny Hydraulik Specjalista Tennyson Maksio baksio (Vera) | wersje = Max Tennyson Ultra Dziadek Max 10 Max Tennyson Max Tennyson Max Tennyson | głos = Paweł Sanakiewicz Andrzej Piszczatowski Grzegorz Drojewski Miłogost Reczek | debiut = Jak to się wszystko zaczęło }}Maxwell Tennyson to dziadek Bena i Gwen, który jest obecnie uważany za najlepszego hydraulika we wszechświecie, a na Ziemi dostał miano specjalisty. Wygląd Ben 10 jest starszym, otyłym mężczyzną z siwymi włosami. Nosi białą koszulkę na krótki rękaw, a na niej czerwoną hawajska koszulę z jaśniejszymi kwiatami. Spodnie są niebieskie, a buty brązowe. Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien znacznie się nie zmienił. Jest teraz chudszy i częściej widziany w skafandrze hydraulików. Bez niego Max ma ciemniejszą koszulę i brązowe spodnie, a buty są czarne. Na jego twarzy widnieje więcej zmarszczek. Twarz nastoletniego jest bardzo podobna do Franka. Posiada brązowe włosy i czarne brwi. Nosi białą koszulkę, a na niej czerwoną koszule. Dodatkowo ubiera brązową marynarkę. Jego spodnie są niebieskie, a buty czarne. Ben 10: Omniverse znacznie się nie zmienił, lecz jego grubsza postura powróciła. Hawajska koszula ma ciemniejsze mankiety, a pod nią znajduje się czarna koszulka. Nosi białe spodnie i siwe buty. Twarz Maxa wydaje się być pulchniejsza, a jego podbródek jest kwadratowy. Osobowość Max od swojego debiutu pokazał jaki jest opiekuńczy dla wnuków. Chcąc zabrać Bena i Gwen na normalne, rodzinne wakacje, wspólnie pokonywali przestępców z całego wszechświata. Nie pozwoliłby, aby znaleźli się w tarapatach. Nie chciał by chłopak, którego partnerzy zaczęli naukę na uniwersytecie został sam, dlatego też załatwił mu nowego bojownika do walk - Rooka. W odcinku "Żaby wojny: część 1" pokazał, że nie chcąc ponownie stracić Bena kazał mu opuścić Ziemię. Gdy zobaczył, że chłopak wrócił po niego do celi, ucieszył się. Podczas poszukiwań młodego Tennysona z Rookiem, nie poddał się, chociaż tropy były mylące. Za każdym razem pokazuje jaką miłością darzy swoją rodzinę i nie pozwala, aby stała im się jakakolwiek krzywda. Umiejętności thumb|Max pokonał SiedemSiedemMax Tennyson nie posiada żadnych mocy, ale jest bardzo dobrym przeciwnikiem w walce wręcz, a także potrafi obsługiwać każde urządzenie. Status emerytowanego hydraulika, pozwala mu na dostęp do wszystkich broni. Wieloletnie doświadczenie w pracy ukazuję niezwykłą strategię Maxa, a także znajomość najróżniejszych gatunków obcych, ich obyczajów, umiejętności i słabych stron. Potrafi obsługiwać każdy pojazd, chociaż zazwyczaj używa motocyklu i Gruchota, wykazał się specjalistą w lotach samolotami, i innymi pojazdami. W swoim samochodzie zmodyfikował każdą rzecz, co ujawnia zdolności techniczne i mechaniczne. Max wykazuje się wielką twórczością w obmyślaniu planów i strategii. W odcinku "Jak poznałem waszą babcię", Max ujawnia, że jest połączony telepatycznie z Verdoną. Przed dołączeniem do hydraulików, Tennyson był pilotem Sił Powietrznych USA, lecz marzył, aby dostać się do NASA i stawić krok na księżycu. Historia Max debiutuje w pierwszym odcinku oryginalnej serii, gdzie zabiera swoich wnuków na normalne, rodzinne wakacje w kamperze. Jednakże już w pierwszy dzień życie Tennysonów zmienia się, gdyż Ben odnajduje Omnitrix, który pozwala na zmianę kodu genetycznego na kosmiczne DNA. Przez zdarzenie z kosmicznym zegarkiem, Max przyznaje się, że nie był zwykłym hydraulikiem. Chronił świat w szeregach międzygalaktycznej policji korzystającej z wielu zaawansowanych technologii. W serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", Max zostaje porwany podczas misji dotyczącej gatunku Nadistot. Gdy drużyna herosów odnajduje go, ten pomaga walczyć przeciwko najeźdźcom. W serii "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", Max początkowo chroni rodziny przed masowymi atakami ze strony wrogów wnuka. Podczas zagrożenia ze strony Dagona pomaga Benowi zlikwidować zagrożenie. W serii "Ben 10: Omniverse", Max zyskał miano specjalisty na Ziemi. Znajduje wnukowi nowego partnera kosmitę Rooka. Alternatywne wersje Linia czasu Bena 10.000 Max w wieku 60 lat pomaga pokonać wnukowi Vilgaxa. Tym samym cały świat dowiaduje się o sekrecie Tennysonów. W wieku 80 lat zdobył cybernetyczne ramię, mogące zmienić się w miotacz. Ben 10.000 traci radość z bycia herosem i nie potrzebuje pomocy dziadka i kuzynki. Jednakże ich dobry stosunek po pewnym czasie wrócił. W wieku 92 lat, Max stracił swoją tuszę z powodu zbilansowanej diety. Doczekał się też prawnuków: Kenego i Gwen. Później do rodziny dołączył Devlin Levin. Świat marzeń Max w świecie marzeń Bena i Enocha stał się superbohaterem. Dostał niezwykłe moce, po tym jak Ben zrozumiał, że może rządzić snem, gdyż jest to jego sen. Właśnie wtedy zmienił się w Ultra Bena, Gwen w Ultra Szczura, natomiast dziadka w Ultra Dziadka. Wspólnie pokonali wymarzonych wrogów, po czym budząc się, stracili alter ego. Linia czasu Gwen 10 Max zabiera wnuków na zwyczajne, rodzinne wakacje. Pewnej nocy Gwen odnajduje Omnitrix. W miejscu zderzenia meteorytu z Ziemią pojawia się przed Benem. Chłopak jest zdziwiony, bo myślał, że miał zegarek. Gdy wnuczka jest uwięziona przez Vilgaxa, Tennysonowie Gruchotem wlatują na statek wroga i ratują dziewczynę. Omnitrix spada z ręki Gwen i ląduje na Maxie. Wymiar 23 Max w alternatywnym wymiarze 23, zmarł jeszcze przed tym, jak Ben 23 zdobył Omnitrix. Przez śmierć, Tennyson nie mógł nauczyć wnuka jak być bohaterem. Chłopak potraktował zegarek jako urządzenie do zarabiania pieniędzy i bycia sławnym. Role szkolenia Bena stara się nadrobić Azmuth, który pokazuje chłopakowi jak poprawnie używać zegarka, a także, jak być prawdziwym herosem. Nieznana linia czasu Max jest hydraulikiem, jednak za wszelką cenę starał się ukryć swoją przeszłość i zawód. Na każdym kroku przedstawiał się jako zwykły hydraulik, który naprawia rury. Pomimo tego zawsze służy dobrą radą i próbuje przekazać Benowi, że nudny świat jest idealnym światem. Gdy chłopak odkrywa prawdę o dziadku, ten wykazuje się wielkim zainteresowaniem. FusionFall Po tym jak kilka lat temu Lord Fuse zaatakował Ziemię, hydraulicy i inni bohaterowie współpracują, aby pokonać wrogów. Tennyson pracuje z Numerem 1 ("Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie") i Szkotem ("Samuraj Jack") w Townsville ("Atomówki"). Razem próbują zatrzymać pękanie szczeliny w ziemi, z której wychodzą niektóre fuzje. Dodatkowo Max bada fuzyjne zwierzęta, aby znaleźć sposób na pokonanie wroga. Występy Ben 10 * Wszystkie odcinki (z wyjątkiem "Spowolniony" i "Grunt to czujność") Ben 10: Obca Potęga * Ben 10 powraca: część 1 (hologram) * Dług Kevina (hologram) * Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci (hologram) * Ostateczna rozgrywka (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; niby śmierć) * W nicości * Wojna światów: część 2 * Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 1 * Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 * Przedpiekle (hologram) * Kupa złota * Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie * Na satelicie * Ostateczna bitwa: część 1 * Ostateczna bitwa: część 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Uderz w dom (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Ostateczny Aggregor * Mapa Nieskończoności * Potęga absolutna: część 1 * Potęga absolutna: część 2 * Ben 10.000 powraca (młodsza wersja) * Jak poznałem waszą babcię (teraźniejszy i 17-18 letni) * Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775 * Wróg ostateczny: część 2 (retrospekcja) Ben 10: Omniverse * Wiele zmian: część 1 (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Wiele zmian: część 2 * Starzy znajomi (61 i 66 lat) * Helisa zguby (61 lat) * Cześć i dzięki za koktajle * Na rybach * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 * Gorzej już nie będzie * Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl * Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 (61 i 66 lat) * Znowu Ben (61 i 66 lat) * W kazamatach * Kacz * Żaby wojny: część 1 * Żaby wojny: część 2 * Pertraktacje * Promień transmutacji (61 lat) * Błoto nie woda * Za potęgę mózgu * Za jeszcze większą potęgę * Powrót dziadka Maxa (61 i 66 lat) * Powrót klauna * Mój ci on * Korzenie wszelkiego zła * Blukic i Driba lecą do strefy 51 (teraźniejszy i 17-18 letni) * Zero honoru pośród brachów * Kosmos przeciwko Tennysonowi * Broń XI: część 2 (61-letni i 66-letni) * Clyde Five * Obrońca tradycji * Ballada o panu Baumannie (61-letni i 66-letni) * Siłka * Argistix Security * Od Hedorium do ciemności (61-letni) * Przyklejony * Końcowe odliczanie * Malgax atakuje * Pyszny turniej (krótko) Filmy * Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa * Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem * Ben 10: Obcy Rój * Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów * Przymierze bohaterów (retrospekcja) Relacje Anodite_kiss.png Xylene_(18).png * Relacje z Verdoną Tennyson * Zainteresowania miłosne * Relacje z innymi bohaterami Zainteresowania miłosne * Verdona Tennyson * Ksylena Ciekawostki * Według Ksyleny i Azmutha, Max miał dostać Omnitrix, ale kiedy okazało się, że DNA Bena jest wystarczająco bliskie do dziadka, urządzenie przylgnęło do jego nadgarstka. * W oryginalnej serii, Max nie był hydraulikiem tylko wynalazcą. * Max kończy swoje urodziny w lecie. * Według Azmutha, Max jest powszechnie uważany za największego hydraulika w Drodze Mlecznej. * Kuchnia Maxa jest bardzo nietypowa. Zjada on wiele dziwnych rzeczy, np. suszone robaki. Jego potrawy smakują tylko kosmitom takim jak Ksylena, czy Rook, oraz samemu Maxowi. Zobacz też * Galeria * Max Tennyson (alternatywna przyszła wersja z linii czasu Bena 10.000) * Ultra Dziadek (alternatywna wersja ze świata marzeń) * Max 10 (alternatywna wersja z linii czasu Gwen 10) * Max Tennyson (alternatywna wersja z wymiaru 23) * Max Tennyson (alternatywna wersja z FusionFall) * Max Tennyson (alternatywna wersja z nieznanej linii czasu) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Tennysonowie Kategoria:Hydraulicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie